Of Legacies and Lightsabers
by Andromakhe
Summary: AU-ish. Luke builds his lightsaber and learns a bit about his father. Mostly, this is an excuse for Master-Padawan fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine, obviously. Greatest respect to the Maker, LucasFilm, and grudging acknowledgement of Disney.

Spoilers: all the movies

A/N: Seeing the deleted clip of Luke building his lightsaber inspired this fic. It's AU and has references to some other fics of mine, namely "Fire" and "Always a Jedi." My fanon backstories just keep expanding with the fics I write.

Should be noted that at this point, Luke thinks Vader is his dad and that Anakin was a close friend to Obi-Wan, but not his dad. To help explain some OOCness later.

Luke made his way slowly to Ben - no, Obi-Wan's - old home, his mood uncertain and worried. Many things weighed heavily on his mind, from Han's imprisonment in Jabba's clutches to Vader being his father and wanting him to choose the Dark Side to his lack of a lightsaber. It was strange. All his life, he carried a blaster, and Uncle Owen had taught him to use one fairly early on. Heck, he even had a blaster on him at present, but it just didn't feel right anymore. It had become a secondary weapon - something to use only if a lightsaber wasn't available. When did that happen? The weapon of a Jedi Knight. That was what Obi-Wan had said. Then did the lack of a lightsaber not feel right because he was not a Jedi without one? Maybe that was it. Obi-Wan and his friend Anakin had them. For Luke to not have one was…well…That had to be fixed, and soon. But how did one build one? Obi-Wan hadn't had time to tell him, and he stupidly had neglected to ask, assuming for some odd reason that he'd always have Anakin's.

Making his way inside the hut, he spied the trunk from whence Anakin's lightsaber had come. He felt a bit guilty about approaching it, but Obi-Wan had no more need for whatever might be inside. He called out to Ben, asking if it was all right to ransack it. An amused chuckle and a feeling of calm were his answers. Grinning, he attempted to open the trunk but found it locked. No problem. The Force made short work of it and the lid folded back to reveal a box and a lightsaber. He took the box out and put it on the floor. Where the box had been, Luke noticed a lock of blonde hair, a small carving of a black snake twisted into the shape of a spiral, and resting over them, the dewback plush he'd given Obi-Wan as a youngling. He smiled at the realization, and then gasped. These were mementos or gifts from people very important to him, of which Anakin's lightsaber had been a part. But this other lightsaber…Whose was it? Qui-Gon's, perhaps? He touched the dewback plush and then fingered the fine strands of hair and the smooth carving. Leaving them in the trunk, he picked up the lightsaber and stepped back, activating it.

Curiously, the lightsaber hummed but there was no blade. Luke wondered what kind of weapon would be working and yet not be able to cut anything. Surely, Qui-Gon didn't go into battle with a lightsaber like this? If so, he wouldn't have lasted very long. Nevertheless, Luke tried swinging it a few times and frowned. No. This weapon would be no good for him. He began to understand why Jedi seemed to custom make their sabers.

Deactivating the weapon, he returned it to the trunk and began to investigate the box on the floor. Opening it revealed a book, on flimsy, and a green crystal. Luke was immediately drawn to the crystal and picked it up carefully. Instantly, he noticed that the crystal reacted to him. He felt the Force pulse within the crystal like a heartbeat, with a steady rhythm, as his fingers closed around it. Intrigued, he put it in his breast pocket next to the stone Obi-Wan had given him and opened the book.

Flipping through pages, he discovered it was a manual of sorts concerning the Jedi as a whole - the ideals, lightsaber combat, the mantra every Jedi could recite in his sleep, Force abilities, meditation techniques, and lightsaber construction. _Yes!,_ Luke thought. "Obi-Wan, you think of everything," Luke called excitedly. Another fond chuckle was Obi-Wan's response.

Luke wanted to read the book from cover to cover, but he knew he couldn't just yet. The knowledge he'd gained from Obi-Wan and Master Yoda would have to do for the time being. He studied the lightsaber diagrams carefully and read and re-read Obi-Wan's instructions. He could get the components he needed readily enough, but the assembly was the problem. It had to be done with the Force, and he wasn't so sure he had the fine control necessary to hold all the parts in position and bring them together without killing himself. But at least he now had an idea of how to accomplish his goal. He picked up the lightsaber from the trunk with the idea of disassembling it and using the clearly working components in his weapon, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon suddenly appeared in the room, freezing Luke.

"I don't think you should use my components for your lightsaber," Qui-Gon admonished. "You already have my crystal. If you take any more from my weapon, it won't be yours."

Luke considered this. "You have a point." And then he realized. "Wait…That's why your saber has no blade. Someone removed it…" He eyed Obi-Wan peripherally, who nodded solemnly. "The crystal is alive. It's like your stone. I feel the Force move through it."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "You know, Master, I think that crystal belongs to him now."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "A worthy heir, I say. So it does. Luke, forget what I said. That crystal has chosen you."

"So…I can consider it mine? As though you never owned it?"

"Correct," Qui-Gon smiled. "All you need are the rest of the lightsaber parts and that weapon will be entirely yours."

Luke's eyes lit up with anticipation. "What a proud heritage the crystal has. My blade will be extra special. I'll come back with the parts I need." He took off at a trot, book in hand.

Obi-Wan stared after him, stomach fluttering nervously. "I feel like I did when I built my first lightsaber," he chuckled.

Qui-Gon grinned. "That's just because you're excited to see him succeed. I felt similarly when you built yours."

"It's very gratifying to have such an eager student - so diligent, so respectful, so caring," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I know **that** feeling, too," Qui-Gon winked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I live to serve."

"I'd say you deserve to be served at this point," Qui-Gon nodded firmly.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Maybe. It'd be a nice change."

"Luke is about ready for his Trials, don't you think? Or would be, if they existed now."

"Nearly so," Obi-Wan murmured, "but there are some things about his heritage I think I have to tell him, since he knows Vader is his father. He must have the whole truth now, or we risk losing him to fear and resentment, the way we lost Anakin. The Dark Side is predatory enough without giving it weaknesses to exploit."

"If Luke is anything like you, he'll pull through. He loves you in ways Anakin didn't, and furthermore, he does not fear loss or death."

"Still, I'm not really looking forward to the conversation," Obi-Wan sighed. "Luke was very upset I kept that information from him. Hurt, too."

"The way you felt when I claimed Anakin before the Council?"

"Partly. More the feeling when you said I was ready for my Trials. But it was the first I'd heard of it. It looked like you were just saying it to dismiss me. It felt like betrayal, and I think Luke felt similarly, that I owed it to him to tell him. It is a breach of trust. Someone we thought had never lied, would never lie, lied."

"But…But I didn't…" Qui-Gon sighed heavily.

"Neither did I. But it is how it felt. We reconciled and you said I'd be a great Jedi. It was then I knew you'd been telling the truth about my preparedness in your view, and I think that forgiveness was just the edge I needed to stay in the Light and ultimately defeat Maul. Luke cannot go into battle thinking I lied to him. I think it's crucial that he understand I told him the truth as I saw it. And telling him about his family, though it may not be sound strategically, is the right thing to do. And this time, there's no Council to gainsay me, which I actually think is a good thing."

Qui-Gon feigned shock. "What? My Padawan is rebelling? I'm so proud."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Of course, if **you** have an objection…"

"Hmmm?" Qui-GOn looked innocent. "Me? Object? Luke is your apprentice. It is not my place to interfere." He smirked at Obi-Wan, eyes twinkling.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows melodramatically and returned the smirk. "And my Master is conforming. Is the galaxy ending?"

Qui-Gon laughed. "Honestly, I hope so. A new one is needed."

"I believe in Luke. I just don't trust the Dark Side. But here he comes, and I've finally learned to live in the moment, at least some of the time. I aim to enjoy the show."

Qui-Gon's affectionate chuckle was the last thing Obi-Wan heard as his Master withdrew from Luke's awareness.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke jogged back into the hut, setting the bag with his purchases and the Jedi book by the trunk. Glancing inside, he noted he didn't need anything more from it and closed the lid, using it as a chair. "Where's Master Qui-Gon?" The question came out somewhat breathlessly.

"He's around. I suppose he thinks we should have this time to ourselves. The building of a lightsaber is a significant and sacred rite and is often a cherished event in the journey of a Master-Padawan team. When the Order still thrived, Masters would take apprentices to Ilum, a frozen world with a Temple accessed with the Force. There, the apprentice would find the crystal that chose him. They grow naturally there. But finding the crystal was often a risky business, since the concentration of Force energy would make the quester vulnerable to the darkness within themselves. Still, you didn't miss much, since you already confronted that trial in the cave on Dagobah."

"I failed it," Luke said very softly.

"It is common for young apprentices to fail it. That's partly why Masters are there, to help them recover from the visions and to rescue them if necessary. I saw the alien who slew Qui-Gon, though I didn't know it at the time. I'd frozen in horror and Master had to come and get me out of the cave. I had to try again a couple days later and that time, I succeeded in returning with my crystal, which stayed with me until my own death."

"That…That's terrible." Luke shuddered and looked at Obi-Wan sympathetically. "I saw Vader in that cave, but then it turned out to be me. I suppose because I wanted vengeance for your death and Anakin's, and the loss of my home and family."

"Mmmm." Obi-Wan grunted. "It is a familiar emotion to me, I can assure you."

"When Master Qui-Gon was killed?"

"I've never been so angry before and only Vader's betrayal angered me more."

Luke frowned, angry himself. "I can't believe I'm related to him. The shame is unbearable."

"I didn't know how to tell you," Obi-Wan murmured sadly. "He wasn't always who he is now. Your mother was a good woman, and had he always been this way, she would never have fallen in love with him. So don't think your destiny is dictated by him."

"Then I feel sorry for her, too, having to know she had such bad judgment and no way to deny it because of my existence."

"I am certain she does not blame you for Vader's choices and loves you very much, though she is in the Force now."

"It's too bad giving birth to me killed her. Sounds like it would have been nice to know her. I've missed out on a lot because of the Empire, like traditional Jedi training."

"We've tried to recreate the essentials, but yes, it is not the same. But the strictness and methodology are quite similar, and it'd probably be worse if you were trained in the Temple."

"But it would have been okay if I'd grown up in that environment, maybe."

"A fair point. Qui-Gon and I were raised in the Temple and turned out okay. Mostly. Vader was raised here."

"Well, **I** was raised here and am training to become a Knight, and I think I turned out decently. What's **his** excuse?"

"Slavery. I think he saw little difference between the Jedi commitment to service and forced servitude."

"One is a choice and the other is…misfortune. Weren't people allowed to leave the Jedi if they weren't happy?"

"Yes. But Vader was my student and I wouldn't hear of him going. And there's the matter of Padme, your mother. Jedi don't allow romantic attachments. He had to choose career or love. He wanted both and for some reason, could not make a clean break with me. Had he chosen Padme, you may not have become a Jedi and perhaps would have had a very different life. In the end, his betrayal of the Republic and his choice of the Dark Side drove Padme away, and here we are now. You were entrusted to me, as a friend to both Vader and Padme. Little, if any, remains of the man Vader used to be, but remember he was not born evil."

"I'm not sure it really matters who he was, Ben, with all due respect," Luke said bitterly. "All I know is the Empire and a father who cared nothing for his family, his friends, or the Jedi who took him from slavery and risked training him, even though it wasn't traditional, because he was Force-sensitive. It's hard to believe there was anything my mother could have loved in him."

"Your mother and I were important to him. Even you are important to him, though I'm sure you do not welcome his attention. He loved his mother, too, and Qui-Gon. You're right that all of this is in the past and has little bearing now. I would not recommend trusting or depending on

him. But the man you know as Emperor persuaded Vader to help him gain his position, and in turn, he would have a share in power. But we all know Vader is as much a slave as any of us."

"He should have known better. I can't muster sympathy. Going against Jedi teaching was what got him into trouble. And I can't buy his love for us, either. If we were **really** important to him, the Empire wouldn't exist. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Luke bowed his head. "I'm trying to agree, I really am. Maybe I just love you too much."

"No, little one. I understand," Obi-Wan murmured, smiling sadly. "You are dear to me as well."

Luke picked up his purchases and stood up, heading outside. "There's a cave I've found that's strong with the Force. I'm supposed to go into meditation and infuse the lightsaber with the Force as I assemble it. I think that kind of setting would be more conducive to success, if you don't mind."

"A fine course of action," Obi-Wan praised. "Lead on."

Arriving at the cave, Luke ducked inside, though it was bigger within and tall enough to stand in, if not very expansive. But that was fine with Luke. It wasn't so narrow that he couldn't stretch out on the ground, and if it was too big, it wouldn't feel as safe. He began arranging his lightsaber and placed the crystal according to instructions. But he was far too nervous to manipulate the arrangement without it shifting or wobbling in mid-air. "Oh man. This isn't gonna work. A Jedi isn't supposed to be this afraid."

"You think so?" Obi-Wan queried, drawling. "Because I think we just hide it well."

"I'm not even managing that," Luke grumbled. "You weren't afraid when you dueled Vader."

Obi-Wan sighed. "As I said, we're good at pretending not to be. But if it helps, it's not like I didn't already know what I was up against. I taught him, after all, and I did not fear death, which was the worst he could do to me. I was more afraid of what he could do to you and the Alliance."

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know why Vader betrayed you and by extension, the Jedi? How could he hate us enough to destroy us, especially because he made it to Knighthood?"

"I think he resented the Jedi's strict adherence to rules, rules he didn't agree with. And he also found our selflessness distasteful. He wished to be served and to make the rules. He thought the Dark Side would give him the power to make those things happen, and he was convinced the Jedi were evil and wanted to do the very things he wanted to do."

"What? But that doesn't make any sense. I'm not even a Knight yet and I know that's wrong. The Jedi revere the Force and are dutiful people who seek to do good. Master Yoda said we should not seek glory, adventure, or power, and that the road is hard. You trained Vader and if you set the same example you've set me, he should have known all this, too."

Obi-Wan felt a vindication he hadn't even been truly aware he needed at that moment. Yoda had been right that he had not been prepared to train Anakin, but maybe he hadn't done as bad a job as he felt he had. His heart began to finally believe what his mind had always known - that Anakin had chosen his own downfall. "Luke, Vader was not like us. He felt emotions strongly, as you and I both do, but he lacked the ability to manage them. He was also not a very introspective person."

"Obviously, he hasn't changed. I mean, do you know he called to me through the Force, calling me his son and asking me to join him? Him. The one who murdered you. He should have at least figured out I wouldn't join on those grounds alone."

Obi-Wan began to consider that yes, maybe Luke was strong enough to face the Sith. "Clear lack of empathy. But then, he hated me, so why would he think you felt any differently?"

"Um, because I was angry enough to broadcast into the Force. I'm sure of it. And if he thinks I'd join him simply because we're related biologically, he has another think coming. He didn't care enough about me to preserve the Republic and be there for me after Mother died in childbirth. SO if he wants to play that game, I can do it better."

Obi-Wan was amazed. "Wow. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Ben. When it's all said and done, you stayed with me on this Force-forsaken rock and helped raise me. And you, aunt and uncle died because of me. Vader would much rather kill others than die for anyone. Alderaan. Enough said."

"Our deaths aren't your fault. We all made enemies of the Empire. My sentence was determined because I fought in the Clone Wars for the Republic. Your aunt and uncle didn't have what they were looking for."

"Because I let the droids get away. Not that I actually regret that. Only what happened to my family."

"The nature of the Empire has nothing to do with you. It is not in your control and therefore not your concern. It hurt you, but that's what it does to everyone except the Emperor himself." Obi-Wan pursed his lips angrily.

"I don't know why you're getting so upset with me. I already told you I hate the Empire and the whole point of training to be a Jedi is to stand a chance at bringing it down, or so I thought. Am I wrong to have loved my aunt and uncle?" _To still love you?_

"It is not you I am angry at. It's your unproductive guilt and my failure with Vader. The Empire might not have existed if I'd succeeded. Of course, it is not wrong to love them."

"I don't understand how you could have trained him to Knighthood, given his personality. He should have left the Jedi or been dismissed. Even you had to know it was the wrong path for him."

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "I **did** know. But when he started out, he was in awe of the Jedi, truly wished to be one, and I reasoned that any rough edges could be ironed out over time. Every apprentice starts out needing to be shaped. But gradually, he grew more and more unhappy and craved the Emperor's favor instead of mine. It should have given me a clue but the Clone Wars had begun and I couldn't, didn't want to, believe that my enthusiastic and talented student would fall so far. Just because someone is unhappy or even resentful doesn't automatically mean they're going to snap."

Luke sighed. "How can I blame you for that? The Empire isn't even your fault. You'd never have condoned it. All we can do now is try to get rid of it. But I know one thing." He met Obi-Wan's eyes with a determined stare. "I won't fail you. If Vader kills me as he killed you, I'll die a Jedi."

"The Dark Side is a determined enemy. It will seek to twist your good impulses and justify your bad ones. It will attack when you're vulnerable, when emotions are hard to control, such as in combat. You must be confident and balanced, sure of your skill but also aware of your weaknesses. Acknowledge everything you feel, but remember you are master and not your emotions. But most of all, remember those you love and hold dearest to your heart. If you fight for them, honor them, you will prevail."

Luke smiled and committed that advice to memory. He stood and bowed to Obi-Wan and felt resolute and strong. He sat down again and set to work on his lightsaber with renewed purpose. Easing into meditation, his eyes slowly closed as he felt each piece of the weapon with the Force. He traced each shape and explored the arrangement meticulously. He made minute adjustments and corrections in alignment. When the pieces were perfect, he carefully levitated the assembly and held it steady. Once more, he went over his product with the Force, focusing on the crystal and radiating outward. Slowly, hesitantly, he began to fit everything together. Nervousness began to take over again, but he felt Obi-Wan's steady presence gently entwining with his own, quietly encouraging and reminding him that he succeeded and Luke would, too. Luke acknowledged his very legitimate fear of an exploding lightsaber and serious consequences, but reminded himself that he had all the Force ability necessary to make such an event unlikely. Indeed, his partially completed weapon was still in precisely the state he'd stopped at. The only really dangerous part was the very end of the construction, in which the lightsaber could activate prematurely. But all it took to avoid that was attentiveness and control, and he had both. Luke fit the remainder of his assembly inside the hilt with a gratifying set of clicks and closed the weapon with satisfaction and a touch of relief. He opened his eyes carefully and looked down at his lightsaber, so similar to Obi-Wan's, picked it up, and got to his feet.

Now for the moment of truth. He paced away from Obi-Wan somewhat, even though the blade would not endanger him, aimed the lightsaber horizontally and forward, and turned it on. A bright green blade sprang into existence and a pleasant hum echoed around the walls. Luke's eyes lit with pride and joy, and he saluted Obi-Wan with the weapon pointed toward the ceiling before deactivating it and clipping it to its rightful place on his belt. Obi-Wan said nothing, but he didn't have to. He was broadcasting triumph and accomplishment for any Force-sensitive to pick up.

"Now I feel like a true Jedi. All this time, I've felt accepted but not fully integrated. I feel as though I've now been inducted officially, like I really have the right to carry a lightsaber. Thank you, Obi-Wan, for so much. Not just now, but for everything throughout my life. I'm glad you could be here."

"You're…You're very welcome," Obi-Wan choked out. Luke noted Obi-Wan's glistening eyes. Qui-Gon appeared again beside Obi-Wan, an arm around his shoulders, his hand patting one of them soothingly.

Master Jinn smiled at Luke. "Congratulations. That's a fine weapon, if I do say so myself. Thank you for making Obi-Wan so happy. But you have friends to help, don't you?"

"That's right, Master," Luke nodded sheepishly to Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan, do I go with your approval this time? Do you sense any traps?"

Obi-Wan smiled fondly. "No traps beyond the usual large, dangerous animals; an assortment of guards; and untrustworthy mercenaries. Business as usual for Jedi. May the Force be with you, young Luke."

"Par for the course for **you,** you mean," Qui-GOn teased.

Luke grinned at both Knights. "May the Force be with you, Masters."

The three Jedi bowed and Luke took his leave, backing out of the cave and striding away with his head held high and his new Jedi manual under his arm.


End file.
